Hanging out (One-shot?)
by Voltage-Fox
Summary: Okay. This was made ...Awhile ago...But I went back a fixed a few things. ; No, I didn't mean to make this a KidXOC...But Sorry if I did! I stink at Summaries,...But oh well you'll get better at things as you keep on trying! Featuring. Death the kid, Soul eater 'Evans', Oxford, Master, And Kim. Enjoy! Rated T, Because...I can ;


I walked slowly towards the man with the green hair; he must have heard me because he was slowly turning to face me. "Ah, you don't know how much I'm glad that you are joining Team earth, Shadow." The man chuckled.

I nodded slowly; feeling a deep emotion, that I shouldn't do this….I shouldn't join these groups of people. I lightly shock the though off. A sound made both of us turned; my eyes couldn't have gotten in wider.

It was Ranger Leana! She seems shocked. "Shadow! What are you doing?!" She said to me, walking towards us. I slowly cowered back, not wanting to meet eye contact of my former team mate, or…companion. We teamed up, with Kevin, Jimmy, and Ryan. Oh! And Light as well.

Leanne's blue eyes widened even more, as she saw the Team Earth grunt. "You- What are you doing? Shadow?!" The Ranger's voice spoke up. "I-" I opened my mouth to speak. But the Grunt walked forward. "Shadow here, is joining us, you see,

"He said with a smirk. "No! Shadow! Have you gone mad!? What happened to your dreams to become a Guardian trainer?! And how you were going to HELP Pokémon! Not hurt them!" Leanne yelled at me, I growled slightly, not knowing what to say. "Are you…Really on their side?" Leana said meekly, she shifted herself. "…" I looked down at the ground, I frowned.  
I looked up, saying confidently "Yes."

Leana's eyes started to swell with tears. _"What did they do to you?!_ She yelled mentally. "Wh-what?! Wait! Shadow!"

"Shut it, Ranger She's on our side now!" The Earth Grunt snapped, pulling at my right shoulder, to follow him into the submarine, which of lead us to Team Earth's base. "Wait! Shadow!...SHADOW!" Leana screamed, I wanted to stop…But I couldn't! I knew this was the right thing to do.

Leanne sent out her three Pokémon, a Pidgot, A water type, that I've never seen before, and a Eevee. I sent out my Pikachu, Whom I named ChuChu, Then my Starmory, Whose name was Razor, and my starter pokemon, Charizard. "Chuchu! Use Thunder! Razor! Use Drill peck! And Charizard! Use flame thrower!" I commanded my Pokémon.

Before Leanne could sent off a command to her Pokémon, in a cloud of smoke, they had all fainted, I sent my Pokémon back into their poke balls, But ChuChu looked at me, and her Brown eyes were shivering with confusion, fear, and depression. "Chu..." She squealed softly, before she was developed by the red light, and faded back into her poke ball.

But I blinked, ChuChu was upset? The Grunt disappeared into the hatch of the submarine ….Kevin would be….upset about this…. _No! This is the right choice! _I shook my head, Turning slightly to see Leana crying, I had betrayed her…everyone…my family, and my friends alike. I growled, rolling my hands into fists, and jumping into the submarine. As we slowly disappeared, Leanne's blue eyes darkened.

"Shadow! I'll never forgive you for this! **Never!**"

When I sat down, ChuChu came out of her poke ball, curling up on my lap, crying and sobbing softly. I had heard Leanne's scream 'never'.

I sighed, closing my eyes, and hugged my Mouse partner, she sobbed again, wanting comfort for me, I pat her head with my right hand. The grunt from earlier was driving the water boat, and looked into the mirror that shown me and Chuchu, sitting in the back. He smirked wildly "Childern are too easy to trick..." He said, picking up a radio phone, pushing the button on the side. "Gene, I have Shadow in the back, she's joining us."

"Good." Gene said on the other line, voices were heard in the back ground. "Finally, we'll full fill our dreams! Mark! Hurray up and get to the base already!" Gene hanged up.  
"….Yes." Mark said, placing the phone next to him.

I shivered, _was this the right? Will my mother reject me? Doing this?...She'll have too, I can't go home….I can't go see my friends faces, ….They'll turn me into the rangers, then I'll be placed into jail,…just like the dark organization…I….I.._ I felt tears fall down my face, ChuChu looked up at me, her eyes shown tears as well, and she hugged me. Wanting her trainer to stop crying.

"…..Gabrieleon, Please forgive me."  
I set my head on the wall; looking up at the ceiling.

I woke up in a hazy gray-brown surrounding; nothing was there, just an open space. ChuChu wasn't on my lap, so I stood….I must have fallen asleep, and now I was dreaming. "This place again?!" I growled, I walked forward, like I did the last times I was here, and once again, I saw two beaming red eyes, glaring at me.

"Welcome." A voice said, it was low, and deep, yet it was vivid of every word that it was going to say. "What do you want?" I sighed, as the eyes flicked; not of pleasure, but success. "You….young one… haven't we already gone over this?"

"What the hell, you again? You are getting really annoying! Stop appearing in my dream already!" I snarled, ChuChu appeared next to me, in dream form, she was slightly slimmer, and taller, and her colors were faded. She let out a growl at the eyes; sparks flew from her dull red cheeks. "Ahaha, that little mouse again?" The voice chuckled. The eyes narrowed into a scary face, which in turn, made ChuChu slowly cower in fear, but quickly recoiled, "Use Thunder!"

I yelled, pointing to the Eyes. ChuChu shot off a strong lightning bolt, "Ahrrrraa!" A voice screamed in pain, before the eyes began to fade and dissolve into the air like chalk. "We will meet again! But…Next time! I'll be victorious!" The same voice yelled, The sound made my head throb. Before ChuChu jumped on my right shoulder, her eyes filled with worry…I could feel myself slip to the ground, and ChuChu screaming her Pokémon cries, then everything went black.

"Hey! Shadow! Wake up!"

A voice pierced my unconnuiss state. I slowly opened my eyes, and Mark was standing over me. "Wake up!" He shook my shoulders, and ChuChu woke up as well, Tackling Mark off of me. "Ouch! Why you little son of a-!" Mark growled, but stopped when he saw that I was standing up, feeling a bit light headed.

ChuChu snorted at Mark, and then jumped on my right shoulder. "Come on, We are here." Mark said, grabbing a hold of my left shoulder, leading me and my Pikachu out of the submarine. I gasped as he opened to door and lead me outside. "Welcome, Shadow. This is Team Earth's base." Mark said, with a bow, me and ChuChu stared in awe. It was a large building, on an island, it was made of strong pale brown bricks, and Strong windows about thirty clear glass windows, about 3 stories tall as well.

I looked around, after staring in awe of the base. "Come on, our leader wants to see you, on the second floor." Mark said, walking into the base, through a bright glass door, since midnight had fallen, and the stars and Moon light shined on the windows and doors, making them shine.

As I went to follow Mark, A lower ranked grunt bowed then nodded to me, I nodded back, feeling uneasy.

As we got closer to the door, ChuChu's grasp grew harder on my shoulder, she was shaking with fear. I smiled. "Don't worry, Nothing bad will happen, I promise." I said as I placed my hand on the door handle, and Slowly opened it up…What adventure waited me now?...Since I am now a part of a group of people…that destroyed the academy a few months back, killing some of the teachers and students there, lucky me and a few others managed to get out alive.


End file.
